This is a pilot study being conducted to determine whether the presence of premenstrual syndrome is associated with a decrease in regional bone mass. Evaluation includes history and physical exam, calciotropic hormone sampling, psychiatric evaluation, dietary assessment, and bone densitometry measurements of the lumbar spine and femoral neck as measured by dual photon absorptiometry.